creatolavaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukiko Gasai
} Backstory Tsukiko Gasai is a devilnuke, born in hell, but is one of the prestigious class of demons in hell, willing to get anything they want. Tsukiko isn’t really like that, though having limited capacity to feel, can still do her work done for Satan. Her brother Ichirō on the other hand, really wants stuff to be on his way. Still, for what emotions she can feel is sadness, empathy, lust, love, frustration, disgust, and anger. Being stuck with her twin brother her whole life, her interest was limited, she mainly involuntary does things for her brother, who always takes control for most of her life. When encountered with Friðrik, Tsukiko actually wanted to hang out with him, but Ichirō is somehow skeptical, however, he decided to join with Friðrik because he knew from his fallen angel status can lead him to an advantage to get what he wants. Tsukiko would hang out with Friðrik frequently, along with Catherine, Karen, and Qamiuq, as she saw them as a brink of light for her sorrows being took over because of her brother. Tsukiko would slowly shown a bit of her personality and interests, as she is opening up to these people, as they affected her outlook of life, and became more distant of her brother, which he didn’t appreciate it. Description Appearance Tsukiko in her humanoid form wears an white, purple, and gray kimono inspired dress, short black boots, and in the bottom of the dress, there is a message from an unknown language that roughly translates as ‘your vows and promises mean nothing to your fears’. She has black raven hair, with purple streaks, purple eyes, fair skin, furry white ears, and tail, that is shaped like a wavy arrow. In her anthropomorphic form, she usually wears an another outfit, a black tank top, dark gray shorts, gray short boots that has a Purple Heart on an opposite side of her ankles, black and purple leg bands, a sliver bracelet, and mechanical wings for her to support herself for flight. Like her humanoid appearance, she would have black hair with purple streaks, purple eyes, white fur, fluffy ears, with an addition of an ear piercing, and a tattoo in an unknown language that translates to ‘idiot’. Personality With her being so closed out with her brother until the arrival of the group, she didn’t shown any type of emotion other than fear and shyness. Her personality would quickly shift as she has grown more trusting towards the group, particularly, Friðrik, Catherine, and Qamiuq, Tsukiko would become more delusional. Her fabricated background describes her personality as relaxed, tolerant, and hyper. Tsukiko did this so she can hide the truth about her brother, and also having a better life with the group. Personal Information Abilities * Gravity change * strong wind force * regeneration * confidence in speech (delusion) * voice mimicking * transformation * create wind energy * good cleaner Relationships Ichirō Gasai Tsukiko was more tolerant with him until his frustration kept going, which lead to domestic abuse. He knew that it is wrong to punish your kind, but it didn’t mattered to him, as Ichirō used his sister as a puppet for his sick fantasies and used to vent his frustrations, physically. She want it to stop, but the only way for to stop him is to kill him, which he has been shown that he is tough to challenge. Tsukiko used her delusions to hopefully do better relations with him, and be more tolerant towards his behavior. Qamiuq Qamiuq quickly trusted her and Ichirō, as they both provided knowledge to their world, and how hell works. When being around Qamiuq, Tsukiko presents herself while in delusion, in hopes that she can bring in better relations with Qamiuq, and not to disappoint her. Friðrik To Tsukiko, Friðrik is the kind of person that she thinks like a father figure. She would present her delusional self as acts like a daughter to him, would help him with any problems he had, and would even sleep with him to show comfort; when her brother isn’t around. He is the first character to know her true self. Gallery Trivia *The Twins are based on the mix of Imperial and Modern Japanese culture Category:Saki See's OCs Category:Female Category:Demon Category:OC Category:Nonbinary